Fairy Tales Retold Dramione DrabblesFiclets
by KissStarryDreams
Summary: A story a day kept the nightmares away. Dramione only "We'll find one another, Granger. Malfoys always find their loves."
1. The Lion

_The Lion's Den_

Dear draco needs to tell the Lion's in the tower to quiet down, but who knows how they'll like having a snake in their mists. Politics aren't just for slytherins. AU. Set in 7th year. Somewhat OOC. R&R please :)

Making his way through the castle, Draco grumbled angrily about how unfair it was that deputy headmistress had sent him to tell the Gryffindors to quiet down and go to bed. Nearing the portrait, he could hear the celebration party creeping in through the cracks of the cold stone walls. Hogwarts was a place of sentient magic, but he supposed that sometimes you just have to yield a lion's roar. Snapping out the password to the obviously drunk portrait, Draco stalked in through the passage and set in motion a new world of politics.

Stepping into the common room, he was immediately bombarded with the full effect of music playing through a _sonorus_ near someone's radio. Looking around, he takes in the fireworks blasting off at random intervals, shooting confetti over the room's inhabitants. Sensing something coming his way, he immediately ducks and stays low to the ground, barely escaping a flying bludger. Growling, Draco spots the two Gryffindor beaters playing a drunken game of quidditch. _Reckless,_ he thought before he spotted something coming his way. Eyes widening, he jumps to the left as Weaslette flies straight towards him at a dangerous speed. Laughing at his expression, she veers up and circles back around the room, looking down and smirking at him, then glancing at something in the back of the crowd.

Face flushing furiously, Draco shoves and pushes his way through the drunken crowd (excusing 1st years of course). Stepping up on a stool, he casts a _sonorus_ on his voice, plastering on his trademark Malfoy sneer. "Parties over, Gryffindorks. Your head of house sent me over here to shut you down. You guys must really suck if she doesn't want to deal with you either." drawling out the last sentence, he surveys the now quiet crowd that strangely look gleeful despite what was said. "I mean it, gryffindorks. Cut the shite and go to bed. First years, head out. Now." At that command, the firsties shuffled their feet before grumbling under their breath about meddling snakes and git Head Boys.

Waiting till the firsties left, Draco surveys the rest of the crowd, checking for any change in expressions. Finding none, he begins to order the second years to bed. "Where's your precious head girl? Did the little muggle-born get too spineless?" At that, he thought he heard a growl from the assembled group. _Bloody Lions._

Unbeknownst to Draco, the crowd behind him were splitting slowly. Someone shot a stinging hex at his arse to garner his attention. Jumping in surprise, he turned around to begin taking points from whoever had hit him, just for him to stop and for his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him. At the back of a room sat the trio of the Gryffindor House, a Potter, a Weasel, and a Bookworm. Nestled on a red velvet lined couch with gold trimmings, set against a glass window, Potter was sprawled lazily with Granger lay curled against him as he ran his long fingers up and down her arm. Granger tilted her head and regarded Draco with a nonchalant air, as if he didn't register in her line of vision. His vision of them however, reminded him of a queen with her trusted consort.

"Well, well, well. Look at what slithered in. Welcome to the Lion's den, Malfoy. Come to join us?" Dragging out the words mockingly, Hermione sat up and ran her hand through her mess of hair, drawing it back from her face so her amber eyes shone more prominently. Amber eyes scanned him head to toe, lingering on his wand clutched in his hand. Smirking at the silent Slytherin, she tilts her head up to make eye contact with Harry- an unspoken conversation passing from amber to emerald to amber again; Nodding slightly, Hermione shifts so Harry could stand up. Easing up slowly, Harry stretched out his limbs and runs his hand through his mop of jet black hair, scowling slightly. Offering Hermione his hand, he bows slightly- noticed by the slytherin aristocrat. Grasping his hand, Hermione stands up and links her arm with Harry's, letting him escort her the few paces to where Draco was standing.

Stopping a foot away from him, she leans forward slightly, gazing up at his tall frame from under her lashes, laughing eyes taunting him. "What? Lion caught your tongue? No hisses for me?"

"Shut up, Granger. Why haven't you told your freaks to go to bed? Its bloody 2 am and everyone's sick of your shite. What? Is the goody two shoes Gryffindor princess too _scared_ to stand up to her lions? Told you that you wouldn't last as Head Girl."

Tilting her head slightly, she smirked in a way that he thought only Malfoys knew how. Unlinking her arm from Harry, she takes a couple steps closer to him, raising her hand slightly to brush her fingertips against his cheek, drawing out her words in a way that made him shiver, "Haven't anyone told _you_ that a lioness is the heart of a pride?" snapping her fingers against his ear, Potter stepped forward, grabbing his arm.

"Get the bloody hell off me, you git. Disgusting half-blood protecting a _mudblood_ " he sneered. At that, the whole of the common room branded their wands and aimed it at his head. Sensing a shift in power, Draco backed up into a wall, hand clenched around his wand so tight his knuckles were turning an even paler shade of white.

"Lions, keep your claws sheathed. Our little snakey friend had a slip of the tongue. Lets allow him to correct his mistake. After all, snakes are so good at _politics_." Hermione mocked, coaxing her lions to calm down. "C'mon Malfoy… say sorry. You don't want to get _scratched_ , do you?"

"Who cares about Malfoy? Lets hex him like those slytherin jocks have on our teammates every game!" Ron yells out as he passes a bludger back and forth to the other Beater. Several voices murmur in agreement, but quiets when Ginny levels a glare into the crowd.

"There's nothing to say sorry for, Granger. I spoke the truth. You're just a filthy _mudblood._ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._ Purity will always conquer." He sneered, eyeing the wands aimed at him. Snapping his focus back on Granger, he notes just how _cold_ her eyes are. A frozen fire.

Turning back slightly, Hermione makes eye contact with Harry again, her lips curling slightly in a sneer eerily reminiscent of a lioness before she attacks. Nodding curtly, Harry sets out an order for everyone but 7th years to clear the common room. When the room is cleared to her satisfaction, Hermione faces Draco and offers a way out of the predicament he's buried himself in.

"How about this… Instead of siccing Gryffindor House on you, you take me 1v1 in a Wizards Duel? Winner gets the next win in Quidditch. Loser throws the game. Deal? Fair and square? It's a _muggle_ saying by the way." she mocked.

Growling, Draco brandished his wand. "Deal, Granger. Just don't go crying to your precious Head of House if you lose."

Smirking, Hermione stepped back and set the respectable pace for dueling. Half heartedly bowing, she holds her wand lazily, looking as if she'd drop it at any second.

"Oh, _I_ won't be the one crying when Snape gives me detention for throwing your _precious_ game."

Draco sneers at her comment and her lack of respect, before stepping back and giving the same courtesy. Shooting off a _Flipendo_ at her, he readies for another shot when his wand soars out of his hand unexpectedly. Staring at Hermione in horror, he realizes she cast an _expelliarmus_ wordlessly and casted a _protego_ at the same time. Dropping to his knees in defeat, his mind runs through the utter hell he'll get from his House for letting Gryffindor win. Sheathing her wand, Hermione strolls over to Draco slowly, stopping an inch in front of him.

Bending halfway down and tilting her head, she regards him for a second before shocking everyone in the room. "Be my pet, Draco. Avoid the shite your Housemates will no doubt give you, and become my pet. Granted your dueling skills have much to be improved upon, I do quite enjoy intelligent conversations, after all, it is my understanding that you've been nipping at my heels in marks. Hold your tongue enough with the slurs, and I'll treat you like a good snake you should be." Holding out his wand in a silent offer, Hermione licks her lips at the prospect of _owning_ the Slytherin prince.

Looking up at Granger from under his almost silver eyelashes, his grey eyes searched hers. Finally he slowly nodded and reached out to accept the offering. Rising up on one knee, he bows his head in submission to her. Brandishing her wand and laying it on his head like a queen knights her soldier, she announces to all, "As of this moment, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince is now mine. No harm shall come to him as long as he is in my service."

Stomping their feet and yelling as loud as a lion's roar, their agreement was made. He belonged to their Gryffindor Princess.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione Granger strolled into the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy as her escort. Shocked whispers and curious glances were tossed their way as they made their way to the trio's normal spot at Gryffindor table. Stopping at hermione's spot, she leaned up and kissed Draco gently and lingeringly before dismissing him to his own table.

Sitting down she loaded her plate and ignored the whispers surrounding her. Harry leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her to break out laughing, a sound that rolled out with a sense of confidence not normally shown in teenage witches. Making his way to the Slytherin table, Draco ignored his mates as they peppered him with questions about the new development.

Loading up his plate, he glanced up and searched out his witch. Sensing his eyes on her, Hermione glanced back and make eye contact with him, steel grey eyes making contact with fiery amber. Smirking, Draco winked at her and mouthed _Told you it would work._ She rolled her eyes and mouth slowly _Malfoys are so dramatic._


	2. Mine

_**Mine**_

 **Plot : One half of our favorite pairing needs help being rescued, and Hermione comes to save the day, with a new spin on Mulan. Read and review please3**

Blasting through the thick wooden doors and upending them on their hinges, Hermione strided through with fury racing through her veins. Shooting off _Avis_ at calculated angles and not pausing in her stride towards her destination, she glances around the room for anything lurking in the shadows of the crumbling abandoned castle. Seconds later she hears the patter of running feet and yelling voices; Sighing heavily, Hermione whirls around and shoots off several _Avada Kedavra_ at approaching Death Eaters, the green light brightly colouring the otherwise dark room. Casting a quick _Homenum Revelio_ in the immediate vicinity, Hermione nods in satisfaction of the number of cooling bodies lying in the room; whirling back around, she glares down at her intended target.

"You just HAD to get caught" she growls to an unconscious Draco as she huffs out an _Finite Incantatum_ to disable the _incarcerous_ binding him. Kneeling down in front of him, she takes in his unconscious form- quickly noting several bruises decorating his cheek, and blood splatters

dotting his otherwise pristine white shirt.

"Damn you, Draco. I told you to stay put. I told you it was a women's war. Did you listen? NO. That's why I had to come and get you. Be the manly man that you want to be, but stay the bloody hell out of a war between women." Muttering a wandless _Episkey,_ Hermione levitates Draco into a sitting position and casts a _Renervate._ Seconds later, his steely grey eyes fluttered opened.

"Granger? What happened?" Rubbing his eyes, draco takes in his surroundings and notices the bodies lying on the floor. Turning to his left, he sees the glassy eyed stare of a Death Eater looking back at him. Looking at Hermione slowly and deliberately, his eyes widen and he inhales sharply when he sees just how _beautiful_ she is in her fury.

"You incredibly foolish, git! I TOLD you to stay put! INSTEAD, Bellatrix ambushed you and captured you. Then that BITCH sent me a howler just _mocking_ me. ' _Oh little mudblood! I have your -charming- prince charming. My dear nephew will be spending time with me, oh great war heroine. Don't worry! I'll send him back in pieces for you.'_ " Hermione quoted, even mimicking Bellatrix's insane laughter at the end. Sheathing her wand, she tilts Draco's face up and searches his wide eyes for any signs of the _Imperio._ When she found none, she sighed out in relief and pressed her forehead to his, "Good. Now I know the idiocy was of your own doing."

Draco made eye contact with her, taking in her disheveled state and how her hair still sparked with magic even when she was calm. Acting on a whim, Draco brushes his fingertips against her cheek and leans forward, pressing his lips to her's gently. Squeaking in surprise, Hermione tenses up and then gradually relaxes into the kiss, pressing her lips more firmly against his.

"CUT! CUT! What are you guys doing?! This isn't part of the script!" Theo yells off set. Being snapped out of their haze, Draco and Hermione spring apart, both blushing guiltily. "Look, I'm glad you guys finally gave into the sexual tension in the room, but now isn't the time! We're on a short schedule and Tom was ready for the next scene! Do you guys even know how long it is to get the make up done?" Huffing angrily, Theo whirls around and stomps away, yelling for everyone to take 10. Collapsing back on his director's chair, he huffs angrily again before reviewing the script.

Shuffling their feet nervously, draco and hermione make eye contact before veering their eyes to the side, identical blushes staining their cheeks. Draco nudged hermione gently, indicating with his head to follow him. Pursing her lips, she nods and falls into step beside him. Shooing her inside of his trailer, they both settle down into the cushioned seat with throw pillows embroidered with green and silver lining.

"Listen Granger, I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission, but I'm not sorry for enjoying it." wringing his hands nervously, he peers over at her subtly. Shifting his weight a bit in the silence, he makes to get up but before he could move an inch, a hand stops him. Looking down at the hand and then looking back up, he notes that her eyes show a sense of determination he only encountered in acting school all those years ago.

"I'm kind of peeved that we're going to have to re-do that scene, but I'm glad you kissed me. Theo is right about the sexual tension and im glad that we finally confronted it." Biting her lip nervously, she stands up and paces to and fro in the cramped quarters. "Honestly, I can't believe other people noticed it. Do you think Harry and Gin did? Oh merlin. And TOM?! I mean he's a great looking guy and all, but his Voldemort costume justs puts me off. And this retelling of Mulan?" Huffing angrily, Hermione begins a tirade about how she should speak to the director about the script and how - Kissing Hermione roughly, Draco silenced her ramblings. Melting into him, she wraps her arms tightly around him, inhaling his scent of french cologne, old books and just pure warmth bottled in a scent.

"Be mine, Granger. Then we can play our parts more efficiently." Nibbling her lip gently, he tightens his hold on her and nuzzles her neck. "Be mine… please."

"Draco…" Kissing her soundly, he asked her one more time, "please, Hermione?"

"Of course…"


	3. The Little Match Girl

_Inferno_

 **A/N : What if Hogwarts didn't accept muggle-borns? Hermione learns about the Wizarding world a bit harder than we would have hoped. Wizarding war #1 happened, but the HP timeline does not exist in this world. Posting this on here and as it's own story! Just wanted to continue the storybook feel of this.**

* * *

On a chilling New Year's Eve, shuffling along a deserted road, Hermione kept her head ducked and her hands cupped together, protecting the flame from the brutal winds that came only from England. She tried her hardest to get people to let her spend the night in this weather, but not many people were very understanding when it comes to an orphan knocking on their door for food and a place to sleep.

No one wanted to help her. Most importantly, they didn't want anything to do with her _gift_. Called her wicked, evil, a _witch._ The latter didn't bother her though; it only helped her create a story in her mind that got her through the days where her stomach clenched in hunger or she nights where she couldn't find warmth.

Pausing, she closed her eyes and bright fire danced behind her lids, attempting to spark a long forgotten memory. Shivering, she casted the thoughts out of her mind. _No. Don't think about it. Move on._ Glancing up, Her eyes widened in surprised when she spotted lights in the distance; Rubbing her eyes, she looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from the hunger. No, it was a _mansion_ sitting on a hill.

Staggering her way up to the gates, she kept the flame close to her body, fighting away the chill of the winter season and the cold settling into her bare feet. _C'mon Hermione, you can do it. Hold on a bit longer. Hope that they'll let you stay._ She heard a voice whisper in her mind, as she panted with exertion using the energy she didn't have.

* * *

Sitting in the mansion on top of that steep hill, Narcissa Malfoy sat poised in front of the raging fire, sipping her wine and smiling indulgently as she watched her 7 year old son play with his toys that he received just that Yule. Her gaze flickered to her stoic husband as he pretended not to be interested in his Draco's yells of joy and laughter, his own eyes twinkling with mischief. She knew he was holding out a gift on him, a gift that she knew she didn't approve of, more importantly, a _broom_. But boys will be boys and she loved hers dearly so.

Setting down her wine glass gently, she tilted her head slightly and made eye contact with her husband, Lucius, above her son's head. Just as he stood up to cross over to her, their magical instincts tingled with the Malfoy blood wards letting them know someone had just crossed onto their property. Brandishing his wand immediately, Lucius approached the door to peek out, while his wife shuffled their son to a different room with a house elf for distraction, away from any danger. Coming back into the room, Narcissa exchanged a glance with her husband, silently conveying their thoughts to one another using their marriage bond. Shrugging on their winter robes, they opened the front door and crept out into the night with wands drawn.

* * *

Hearing howls in the distance, Hermione glanced around nervously, wondering if there was something lurking on the grounds… Urging her fire to grow brighter for a better light, she squinted in the distance, catching wisps of silver reflected by the moonlight. Stumbling forward she squinted in the distance again, trying her hardest to make out the figures before it was too late.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" She heard in the distance, muffled by the strong wind. Speeding up, she attempted to reach the person when she heard the voice call out again in fright, "Stop! Don't move or else!" and so she waited in the cold, her little flame keeping her warm; albeit barely.

* * *

Narcissa noticed a burst of something off in the near distance; edging closer to her husband she hend out her hand towards him for reassurance. "Lucius, what could be out here…? Did you notice that burst too?" Keeping her eye on the the growing light, she took one small step towards it, an unknown force urging her to go forward.

"Yes, it seems as though we might have a surprise visitor who lost their manners." Grasping her hand, he tugged her closer to him as though it would protect her.

"Should we wait until they approach us?" she took another step again, tugging him along slightly.

"Let's keep our guards up for now, the- Cissa, get back here." Lucius attempted to catch her hand again to pull her back against him, trying to protect her from what was lurking.

"No, I need to go see… I have this feeling…" Approaching the now unmistakable swirl of flames, Narcissa spotted a cloaked figure trudging up the hill towards their home. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" she called into the wind. The figure stopped before it sped up towards her. "Stop! Don't move or else!" She warned desperately, waiting for Lucius to stop dragging his feet.

Grabbing his wife's hand, they both briskly headed down the hill towards the firelight.

* * *

Tugging off her hood so the approaching figures could see her clearly, Hermione moved the fire to one hand, while the other attempted to hold back her hair from blocking her vision. Nibbling her bottom lip nervously, she began to wonder whether she should be scared for her life. A grumble from her stomach told her she might not have a life left if they turned her glanced up at the sky, catching a shooting star flying its way to heaven. Sighing heavily, she steeled her spine and awaited her fate.

* * *

Narcissa's eyes widened as she took in the _small_ figure before them, hair whipping around in the wind as the fire in her hand grew hotter. No, not ordinary fire. _FiendFyre._ Clenching her husband's hand, she stepped towards the young girl, barely any older than her own son.

"Lucius… she's just a girl. Oh Merlin, we need to help her." she gasped out as tears threatened to fall. Rushing towards the girl, they stop a few feet away from her, taking notice of how tense and scared she seemed.

"No, don't be scared little one. We're going to help you. Come closer?" She cooed out reassuringly, hoping, just hoping the girl wouldn't run off scared like a doe.

Holding out her hand for the girl to take, she let her eyes wander across the girl's appearance, taking in her lack of shoes and a thin cloak covering her even thinner form. Her heart tightened in her chest, wondering if this would be what Draco would be going through if the roles were reversed. Holding her breath as the little girl reached out slowly and held her hand, she let out a sigh of relief knowing the little girl accept their help.

Crouching down to the girl's eye level, she spoke softly, "What's your name, little one?" But as the girl opened her mouth to answer, she promptly fainted. Alarmed, she caught the girl in her arms, holding her cold frame tightly, trying to heat it up with her own body heat.

"Lucius, we need a Healer. NOW!" Turning to her husband, he shrugged off his cloak and draped it across the girl before taking her into his arms instead, disapparating all three of them to the manor. He settled the girl down while Narcissa fire floo-ed for their personal Healer to come urgently. Hurrying back to the girl's side, Narcissa arranged blankets and pillows around her, levitating the couch closer to the flames to get her temperature rising. Walking briskly to the kitchen, Lucius ordered the house elves to make a bowl of soup for their newest guest, murmuring about the cold of the outside and how it could affect their guest's health.

"Mother?" Draco popped his little silver blonde head into the room, taking in the hustle of the Healer as he worked over something on the couch. Stepping into the room, he began to toddle towards his mother who hadn't heard him. "Mother? What's happening? Is something wrong with father?"

Jumping at her son's voice, Narcissa rushed to her baby boy, picking him up and holding him tightly as though he'd disappear. "Oh my dear sweet boy, everything's okay. Mother loves you, okay?" She whispered in his ear, tears threatening to fall; Lucius came back into the room, taking in the scene. Glancing at his wife and son, he crossed the room to speak to the healer, conversing in low tones.

"What's wrong with the poor girl? Will she make a full recovery?" Lucius demanded.

"She's recovering well, Mr. Malfoy; But so very lucky you found her when you did. She was on the cusp of death in this condition. Hypothermia, malnutrition, broken bones and" whispering further "evidence of abuse." Shuffling his feet, the Healer glanced across the room to Mrs Malfoy and the young Malfoy heir. Meeting Lucius' eyes again, he asks quietly "After she recovers, do you wish I bring her to the orphanage?"

"I'll need to discuss this with my wife. She already seems enamored of the young girl. You may go, we'll floo you in case anything else arises. Thank you for your help, Healer Smith." Dismissing him, Lucius watched as the Healer disappeared through the floo, a brief flash of green smoke signaling his departure.

Carrying Draco over to the couch with the little girl, Narcissa puts him down and sits on the floor next to the couch, brushing her hand across the girl's forehead lightly. Tucking the girl into the blankets, she sighs heavily and begins humming a tune softly to soothe the girl's furrowed brow as she slept.

Draco, curious about who this new person is, tugs on his mother's sleeve. "Mother? Who is this?" Casting a look of contempt to the girl that was sprawled on his favorite spot, he huffs and pouts when his father looks at him scoldingly at him. Lucius sighs and rolls his eyes, striding over to his little family. Summoning a chair, he sits down and motions for Draco to come sit on his lap. Pouting and thinking it would be a lecture, Draco drags his feet and climbs on slowly to try to buy time for the inevitable. Chuckling at his expression, Lucius thinks over his words carefully, looking over at his wife and their new guest thoughtfully.

"Draco, not many people have the same pleasures as we do. You know what it means to be a Malfoy, don't you? Well people live by different standards unlike the other pure blooded families we associate with. Some families are worse off than us, which is why your mother holds charity events every month. To help those families in need. Well, this little girl right here, she's had a tough life so far. She's going to need kindness from us while she recovers, okay? Can you be a Malfoy?" Lucius asks, his gaze never leaving Narcissa's profile- taking notice of the slight stiffening of her back when he mentioned a vague sense of her situation.

Draco sat and thought. And thought. And thought. Climbing off his father's lap, he summoned his house elf, Dobby. Popping into the room on command, Dobby immediately kneeled, his large floppy ears hanging down, curtaining his face. "Young master draco is in need of something?"

"Yes. Go grab my Otter and bring it here." Popping out and back in the room in seconds, Dobby presented his master's beloved Otter that he just _simply couldn't sleep without_. Grabbing the stuffed toy out of his elf's bony hands, Draco pads over to the couch where the strange girl was sleeping and tucked it into the crook of her arm, not noticing how his father smiled proudly and his mother's eyes flowed with tears of joy.

"She'll feel better in no time!" he declared softly so he didn't wake the girl. He leaned forward and kissed her slightly on the forehead like he's seen his father do for when mother was sick and crying in bed. He frowned at the memory of his father telling him that sometimes life is funny and people only have one child and that makes his mother sad. Shaking his head, he padded back over to his mother and cupped her cheeks with his tiny hands, kissing her forehead too. "Don't cry, mother. This way you get another child!"

Unable to express himself in any other way, Lucius stood up and strode over to his family and enveloped them in a big hug, holding them tight and thinking about if the roles were switched.

* * *

Only hours later when the family had retired for the night and their guest was moved into the medic room with the house elves watching her did Lucius tell his wife what the healer had assumed.

"Oh Lucius, can't we keep her? From the looks of her condition, she doesn't seem to have any family of her own and I know we don't know her blood status but did you see that FiendFyre? Surely it must be a sign that she's a powerful enough witch to be able to control it at her age!" Narcissa begged her husband, eyes shining with more unshed tears.

Kissing her forehead lightly like his son had done earlier in the night, he murmured "Already on it, my love. I'll have the papers drawn up in the morn'. We can just claim her as a war orphan from an obscure Death Eater and take her on as our ward." Tugging her to bed, he settled down and waited for her to snuggle into him like she always did.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her being in one piece. Tonight's occurrence had him think more about his family's safety more than ever before. Brushing her fingertips against his Dark Mark, she kissed him back just as softly, reveling in the feel of having her family together. Pulling away, Lucius rubbed her back to soothe her into a restful sleep, listening for her soft breathing to lull him away as well.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Draco crawled out of his bed and padded down the hall to the room where he knew the elves were keeping their guest. Tippy toeing in the room quietly, Draco shushed the elve's protests and climbed into the bed with her, carefully slipping into the blankets. Pulling his otter halfway between them, he grasped one of her hands and held it, brushing his thumb lightly against her palm. Feeling someone watching him, he glances up to the girl's face and holds his breath when two amber eyes blink owlishly at him, sleep still lurking in her irises. Taking a chance, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, before pulling back and burrowing more into the blanket, a blush warm on his pale cheeks. She blinks at him again and scoots closer, burrowing against him, the otter pressed between them.

This was how they found them in the morning, curled up with each other like a pair of baby kittens. One glance at his wife's face and Lucius knew that a betrothal was in the works.


End file.
